L'eau, ça Brille !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Makoto n'avait jamais vu quelque chose briller autant que l'eau. Quoique... ? OS court et sans prétention.


Bien le bonjour/soir !

Décidément, je n'écrirais sur ce fandom que lors des nuits xD, mais soit, c'est déjà ça ! Cette fois, c'est sur le thème « Briller », après tout, l'eau, ça brille ! *éclabousse les lecteurs comme dans un original art avec la pose sexy* Ahum.

(Certaines infos dans cet OS peuvent être erronées, je vous prierais de m'en excuser, mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de corriger après avoir fini de l'écrire xwx...)

 _Disclaimer : Free! Et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien…Va voir si c'est mieux ainsi…_

* * *

 _L'eau, ça brille !_

* * *

« Waah ! » En admiration, Makoto avait lâché ça de sa voix enfantine. Les mains plongées dans l'eau, il en admirait la transparence, la texture si fuyarde, son odeur emplissant ses narines.

« C'est que de l'eau, gros bêta ! » Lâcha Rin derrière lui, son sourire aux dents pointues au rendez-vous. Haru tourna vers lui un regard boudeur.

« Ce n'est pas _que_ de l'eau. »

« Roh ça va, t'emballe pas toi ! Mais juste, regarde comment il a l'air en extâââse ! » Exagéra le rouquin.

« Normal, c'est beau l'eau. » Rétorqua placidement le dauphin. Le Matsuoka soupira.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables vous deux. »

Mais le châtain n'en avait que faire de leurs querelles, seul le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui l'importait. Son reflet se dessinait sur la surface, et il pouvait même voir ses pieds au travers, tout déformés !

Ceux qui voudraient se moquer de lui diraient que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de l'eau de sa vie, c'était faux en revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une piscine. Merci l'école.

La toute première séance les laissaient s'accoutumer aux lieux, les cours commençant la semaine d'après. L'odeur d'iode et l'eau translucide éclairée par les spots électriques étaient une première pour lui.

C'était différent de l'eau de la baignoire, et différent de la mer, aussi. La mer lui faisait peur, c'était trop vaste, et il ne voyait pas au travers. Et la baignoire était toujours emplie de savon.

Il avait l'impression que jamais l'eau n'avait autant brillé.

Soudain, un grand bruit et de l'eau fraiche l'éclaboussa largement, lui qui était dans l'eau que jusqu'en dessous de la taille, il en frissonna. C'était Haru qui venait de plonger.

Il allongeait les bras, presque au ralenti, battait souplement des jambes, semblant fendre l'eau en deux.

Haru aussi brillait beaucoup lorsqu'il nageait…

« Hey ! Haru, attends-moi ! » Ce fut au tour de Rin de plonger, rejoignant le brun pour une course improvisée par lui seul le Nanase ne nageait que pour le plaisir, lui.

 **oOXxXOo**

« Bravo Nanase-kun ! Tu as encore battu ton record personnel ! »

« Félicitations, Haru-chan ! »

« Haruka-senpai, tu es le meilleur ! »

Makoto sourit, alors que son meilleur ami sortait de la piscine, félicité par les autres. A son expression neutre, le châtain devinait que ce n'était pas très important pour lui, mais le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres prouvait que les paroles de leurs amis lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Gô lui tendit une serviette.

Depuis qu'ils avaient créé ce club et s'entrainaient tous ensemble, le Tachibana sentait que le brun se sentait mieux. Il était plus perturbé parfois, se posait plus de questions probablement, mais le club ne l'affectait certainement pas en mal, il l'aidait plutôt.

Jusque là, ils avaient été un peu seuls, à leur entrée au lycée. Rin, Nagisa, et les autres n'étaient plus là, alors même s'ils ne se séparaient plus, c'était bien moins animé, et Makoto sentait que cela l'affectait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs amis, il était beaucoup plus épanoui.

Et sa façon de nager brillait encore plus chaque jour.

Makoto, comme probablement beaucoup de personnes, adorait tout particulièrement voir Haruka nager. Il semblait attirer toute la lumière sur lui, reflétée magnifiquement par l'eau.

Et il ne parlait même pas de quand ils faisaient le relai ensemble, c'était époustouflant. Même Rin en avait pleuré; c'était dire.

Il se demandait bien comment il ferait après le lycée, pour continuer à le voir briller ainsi. Il espérait que Haru fasse une carrière pro, comme prévoyait de le faire le roux, comme ça il pourrait aller l'admirer durant les compétitions.

Pour ce qui était de refaire un relai… Si l'opportunité se présentait, il sauterait dessus. Mais il fallait qu'ils soient tous les quatre, sinon ça ne serait pas la même chose.

« Makoto ? Makoto ? »

« Hein ? Oui ? »

« Ça fait deux minutes qe je t'appelle. »

« Oh, désolé. C'est pour quoi ? »

« Le programme de demain… »

« Ah, oui, le programme… » Il eut un rire gêné. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en perdait contact avec la réalité.

Mais vu de près, sa peau humide, ses cheveux plaqués, les quelques gouttes ruisselantes le long de son cou, et ses pupilles d'un bleu perçant… Tout son être semblait attirer la lumière à lui, brillant de mille éclats…

« Makoto, tu as l'esprit ailleurs aujourd'hui. »

« Ah, désolé ! »

Décidément, il était vraiment distrait, mais le brun n'y était pas étranger non plus.

A force de briller comme ça, il allait finir par l'aveugler !

* * *

Parce qu'il faut bien que je me centre un peu sur Makoto de temps en temps, ce nounours taille maxi ! (Franchement je l'aime trop~, je le veux comme grand frère *fangirl spotted*)

Laissez une review pour l'eau, ou Haru sera fâché contre vous !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
